my innocent boyfriend
by eksodok
Summary: baekhyun laki laki genit yang sekamar dengan chanyeol laki laki polos apa jadinya jika baekhyun penasaran dengan chanyeol?
1. Chapter 1

My innocent boyfriend

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

Author : eksodok

Cast :

\- chanyeol

\- baekhyun

Dan

Lain

Lain

Genre : Romance, humor,fluff,yaoi

Length : Chaptered

\- part 1 -

Hello guysss nama ku baekhyun aku adalah uke terseksi di tahun 2015!^^

ga ada seme yang gak mau sama aku oke hari ini aku bakal masuk sekolah baru aku pindah ke asrama laki laki di busan, appa bilang aku harus jadi anak yang mandiri

"Tuan baekhyun ini sekolah anda dan ini koper anda " ucap supirku

" ne ahjussi gomawo " jawab ku sambil mengambil 2 koper ku .

Aigooo sekolah ini bagus juga

Wah banyak seme seme tampan tidak ya

"aduhhh sakitttt " itu teriakan ku ada orang yang menabrak ku sial.

" o-omo m-m-ianh-ae " ucap laki laki tinggi sambil tergagap dan membukukan badanya pada ku

" YA! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA? LIHAT KOPER MAHAL LIMITED EDITION KU JATUH ! KAU TAK TAHU? KOPER ITU LEBIH MAHAL DARI KAU! " teriak ku aigoo knapa aku emosi padahal dia menabraknya hanya pelan

"M-ian aku terburu buru tadi maaf kan aku" ucapnya dengan Mata berkaca kaca dan jangan lupa dia terus membungkukan badan,

Apa dia autis? Mengapa cengeng sekali ? Aku jadi merasa bersalah

"A-ah gwencana hm lupakan saja "ucapku sambil berjalan lurus aku takut dia nangis dan orang melihatnya rusak imaje ku di sekolah baru ini

aku pun masuk ke ruang guru untuk mengambil kunci kamar ku semoga kamar ku nyaman

"aahh kau baekhyun bukan? " ucap laki laki tua sambil menunjuk ku

"Iya saya baekhyun"

" ahh saya adalah wali kelas mu ini kunci kamar mu teman kamar mu adalah chanyeol dia anak yang baik berteman lah padanya" ucap laki laki tua itu lalu pergi.

MWO AKU PUNYA

TEMAN SEKAMAR? GILA AKU KIRA SATU KAMAR SATU AISH

kulihat kunci ku ada gantungan yang bernomor 21 yang berarti kamar ku bernomor 21

Nahh itu dia aku pun langsung membuka kunci nya dan masukk

Rapii sekalii kamar ini wah pasti pembersih

"WAA! Kau mau apaa?" Ucap laki laki tinggi yang hanya memakai boxer dan tunggu untuk apa dia Menutup dadanya? Dasar gila

EH DIA KAN ORANG YANG MENABRAK KU TADI OMO

"aku teman sekamar mu bodoh untuk apa kau menutupi dada mu bodoh "ucap ku sinis sambil menaruh koper

Kulihat dia langsung lari mengambil baju dari lemari lalu memakainya

Shy boy ya? Hm lucu juga

" maaf aku tidak tau aku mempunyai teman sekamar anyeong park chanyeol inmida" ucap nya tersenyum seperti orang idiot

" ah aku baekhyun"

" ah baekhyun sshi aku harap kita melupakan kejadian tadi pagi agar kita bisa berteman " ucapnya sambil mengaruk kepala

"Kau yakin hanya mau berteman denganku? " ucapku sambil mengelus dadanya aigooo dia kaget dan memerah pasti laki laki polos dan bodoh dia lucu juaa

"Hm m-aaf baekhyun shii aku rasa kita terlalu dekat" ucapnya lirih

Tbc ya^^

Yang suka boleh review heheh luv luv ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ


	2. Chapter 2

My innocent boyfriend  
Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.  
Author : eksodok  
Cast :  
\- chanyeol  
\- baekhyun  
Dan  
Lain  
Lain  
Genre : Romance, humor,fluff,yaoi  
Length : Chaptered 

Kau yakin hanya mau berteman denganku? " ucapku sambil mengelus dadanya aigooo dia kaget dan memerah pasti laki laki polos dan bodoh dia lucu juaa  
"Hm m-aaf baekhyun shii aku rasa kita terlalu dekat" ucapnya lirih  
-chapter2-  
" aigoo yya mengapa kau gemetar" ucapku kaget ,aku hanya mengelus dadanya saja dia gemetar apalagi ku elus adiknya:9 bisa mati dia

"H-mm baekhyun shii itu kamar mandinya kau bisa mandi disana slamat mandi"  
ucapnya sambil lari keluar kamar

" mengapa dia sangat gugup? Dia bukan straight kan? Ahh lupakan aku mau berendam aigoo"  
aku pun langsung ke kamar mandi dan berendam hm kamar mandi nya lumayan bagus tapi sempit

"Segarnya berendam di sore hari hm besok aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah? Apa teman kelas ku akan baik? Atau ada yang tampan? "

*chanyeolPOV*  
Aku sekamar dengan baekhyun shii?  
Aku ingin sekali punya teman sekamar tapi apa aku bisa berteman dengan dia?  
Ahh aku lapar  
ah dii kamar kan ada ramen "baekhyun shiii  
mengapa kamar kosong? Tapi tidak di kunci? Aduh aku ingin pipis"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA BAEKHYUN SHIII" teriak ku  
aigoo dia berendam sambil tidur  
dan dia  
telanjang  
" aishhh ya mengapa kau teriak sih bodoh" teriak baekhyun padaku

" k-kau tidak memakai baju?"

" aku sedang berendam apakah kau berendam pakai baju? " ucap baekhyun shii sambil mencoba berdiri

"TUNGGU t-unggu jangan berdiri dulu aku keluar dulu " aku pun langsung berlari  
Detak jantung benar benar keras hah mengapa dia tetap santai bertelanjang di depan ku

"huwahhh segarnyaa. wah! kau memasak ramen?" iya itu suara baekhyunshii

"iya aku sangat kau mau baekhyun shii? "

"YAH JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU BAEKHYUN SHHI ITU MENJIJIKAN!" teriak baekhyun pada ku

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"  
"kau bisa memanggil ku baby atau chagi" ucap baekhyun sambil maju kearah ku dan mengelus dada ku  
"Atau mau memanggilku yeobo?"bisiknya di kupingku  
"A-aku rasa kita terlalu d-ekat baekhyun " ucap ku sambil gemetar dia sangat dekat dengan ku dan ini pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan orang selain kluarga ku

"Jadi kau ingin memanggilku apa yeolli?" Ucapnya sambil mundur satu langkah  
"Yeolli? Itu siapa?"  
" itu kau chanyeoll aku akan memanggil mu yeolli dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu itu lalu kau ingin memanggil ku apa?" Ucap baekhyun dengan tersenyum dia manis sekali mengalahkan perempuan dan dia sangatlah imut  
"Aku akan memanggil mu baekhyun" ucap ku lalu membalas senyumnya

"Hanya baekhyun? YA AKU MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SPESIAL DAN KAU HANYA MEMANGGILKU BAEKHYUN? APA KAU BODOH?! " baekhyun pun berteriak pada ku

mengapa dia bisa berubah dari manis ke mengerikan secepat ini?  
" b-baiklah maaf aku akan memanggilmu... baekki? Otte?" Ucap ku ragu aku takut ia tak suka dengan panggilan ku "OKE CUTE ! Baekki:3 itu lucu " jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman nya yg sangat imut  
"Ah kalau begitu baekhy maksud ku baekki kau harus mengganti baju mu agar tidak sakit"  
"Arraseo yeolli" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dia sangat manis saat tersenyum

*baekhyunPOV*  
Gila di tahun 2015 masih ada cowok sepolos dia? Apa umur dia benar 16 tapi dia lucu dan lumayan tampan meskipun kadang terlihat bodoh  
Haruskah aku menggodanya:3 ?

"Yeolli!"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku lapar"  
"Ah kau ingin masak apa aku akan memasakan untukmu"  
"Kau bisa masak? Ucap ku kaget gila dia dia benar benar good boy  
"Tentu" jawabnya dengan senyum  
" aku ingin ayam goreng dan nasi goreng apa kau bisa?"  
" tentu tunggu aku 15 menit ya"  
Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur, smoga masakanya enak  
*15menit kemudian*  
"Makananya siapp"  
" uwaaa keliatanya enak boleh aku memakanya sekarang?"  
" tentuu"  
Aku pun memasukan satu sendok nasi dan mengigit ayam buatan chanyeol dan wahhhh rasanya seperti masakan buat eomma ku benar benar mirip dan tanpa sadar aku menangis

"Baekki? Mengapa kau menangis? Apa makananya tidak enak? apa makanan ya pait? " Ucap chanyeol yg dari raut mukanya terlihat panik  
"Masakan mu mirip sekali dengan rasa masakan ibuku dia sudah meninggal dan aku jdi merindukanya hiks hiks hiks EOMMA I MISS YOUUU " teriaku seperti orang gila

"Uljima baekki " ucap chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata ku

"Hiks hiks ya kau melihat ku menangis mengapa tak memeluk ku?"  
"A-pa? Memeluk mu? ?" Ucap dia dengan muka gugup aigoo lucu nyaaa  
" ne!"  
Dia pun memeluk ku dengan kaku  
Aku langsung memeluknya erat  
Badanya sangat nyaman dan hangattt  
sepertinya ini pelukan ternyaman selain pelukan eomma

"yeolli "  
"Hm?"  
"Badan mu sangat nyaman "  
" benarkah? "  
" ne aku sangat suka" ucap ku sambil mempererat pelukan kami

" ah aku juga suka" ucapnya aku rasa dia lagi tersenyum tidak jelas sekaarng  
"oiya chanyeol apakah kau gay? Atau straight? " ucap ku masih dipelukanya  
" aku tidak tau aku belum pernah pacaran dan tertarik pada orang baekk " jawabnya polos

" benarkah?KITA HARUS MENGETESTNYA AKU AKAN MEMBANTU MU YEOLLI"  
-tbc -  
yang suka sama ff ini bisa vote dan comment ya^^ yang ga suka yaudah gapapa heheh maksih udh mau baca ya^^


	3. my innocent boyfriend

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.  
Author : eksodok  
Cast :  
\- chanyeol  
\- baekhyun  
Dan  
Lain  
Lain  
Genre : Romance, humor,fluff,yaoi  
Length : Chaptered

"oiya chanyeol apakah kau gay? Atau straight? " ucap ku masih dipelukanya  
" aku tidak tau aku belum pernah pacaran dan tertarik pada orang baekk " jawabnya polos

" benarkah?KITA HARUS MENGETESTNYA AKU AKAN MEMBANTU MU YEOLLI"

chap 3

"bagaimana cara ?"

"cukup ikuti kata kata aku OK? aigoo aku ngantukk"

"tidurlah baek  
kau tidur di kasur atas  
aku di kasur bawah" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"ck aku maunya di bawah!"jawab ku sambil mendecak

"ya sudah aku diatas kalau begitu "

"eh ga deh aku mau nya tidur di samping mu  
apa boleh?"  
jawab ku dengan senyuman yg aku yakini imut

" hah? aaa tentu saja" jawab nya gugup

" hahaha aku bercanda yeolli ku yg tampan aku tidur di atas ya

good night " ucap ku sambil memberikan flying kiss

" h-hmm iya baek" jawab chanyeol dengan pipi yg merah

AAAA LUCU NYAAA

aku pun langsung tidur di kasur atas

-  
-chanyeol pov-

*kringgggg kringggg*

suara alarm ku berbunyi aku langsung bangun dan mandi ya aku mandi sekitar 15 menitan

setelah mandi aku lihat baekhyun masih terlelap mukanya benar benar lucu dan imut

"baekki bangun sudah jam 6 kita harus sekolah baekk" ucap ku sambil menepuk pipinya pelan

" siapapun yg menganggu tidur ku akan mati!" jawab baekhyun ketus tapi tetap dengan mata tertutup

"tapi baek-" belum selesai aku berbicara baekhyun sudah memotong omongan ku

"YEOLLI? KAU SUDAH RAPI? TUNGGU AKU  
KITA HARUS BERANGKAT BERSAAMA YAAA" ucap baekhyun sambil lari ke kamar mandi

setidaknya setelah ada baekhyun kamar ini lebih bernyawa

"yeolli aku sudah siap!" ucap baekhyun

"ahh oke baek ayoo ke kelas"

"yeolli kau tau aku di tempatkan di kelas mana?"

" tidak tau baekk"

"ck kalo tidak sekelas dengan mu aku tidak mau sekolah"

"mengapa begitu?"

"karna kau miliku  
hahaha yeoll itu TU kan? tunggu sini ya" ucap baekhyun meninggalkan ku

dada ku gemetar muka ku memanas karna ucapan baekhyun

aku miliknya?

"Yeolli! kau kls brp?"ucap baekhyun sambil keluar dari ruang Tu

" 11 c baekki"

"kita sekelas!:3 ayo kita ke kelas sekarang" ucap baekhyun sambil merangkul ku

sesampainya di kelas semua mata tertuju pada ku dan baekhyun  
itu wajar pasti gara gara baekhyun berwajah manis

"yeolli kau duduk dimana?"

"di barisan ke tiga pojok baek"

"ok kita akan duduk bersama "

"tapi aku sudah duduk bersama kai"  
ucap ku tak enak

"yeolli tidak mau duduk dengan ku?" tanya baekhyun lengkap dengan poutnya yg manis

"b-bukan begitu"

baekhyun langsung jalan menuju tempat duduk ku

-  
author pov

" kau kai bukan?" ucap baekhyun pada anak hitam yg duduk di pojok

" iya , ada apa?"

"bolehkah aku duduk dengan yeolli

maksud ku chanyeol ?"ucap baekhyun lengkap dengan aegyo andalannya

"a-ah baiklah " jawab kai tak bisa menolak keimutan baekhyun

" terimakasih kai^^"  
baekhyun langsung duduk di kursinya

"baekki kai mengizinkan mu duduk disini? " tanya chanyeol sambil duduk di kursinya

" tentu saja siapa yang berani melawan ku " ucap baekhyun percaya diri

pak siwon pun masuk ke kelas

"pagi anak anak " ucap pak siwon

" pagi" jawab murid murid

" saya dengar kita kedatangan murid baru ayo silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

baekhyun lagsung maju ke depan kelas

"hallo teman teman saya baekhyun pindahan dari seoul high school smoga kita bisa berteman" ucap baekhyun dengan eye smile nya

" baiklah anak anak ada pertanyaan untuk baekhyun?" ucap siwon ke pada murid

"yaa apa kau punya pacar?"  
"kamar mu nomor berapa?"  
"bagi id line mu lah"  
" apakah kau gay? "  
"mau jadi uke ku tidak?"  
"hai manis"

itu sebagian celetukan dari murid murid di sana

chanyeol menatap sebal laki laki yg genit dengan baekhyun

baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dia hanya tersenyum dan duduk kembali ke kursinya

"yeolli apa laki laki disini rata rata gay?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

"sepertinya begitu"

"yeoll apakah kau gay?"

" aku tak tau baekk"

"hm"

sesudah sekolah chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi ada satu orang yg mengahadang baekhyun

"hai manis  
aku choi minho" ucap laki laki tinggi sambil mengajak bersalaman

"oh hai minho " jawab baekhyun tersenyum tanpa membalas ajakan salaman

chanyeol bermuka tak senang  
ia tak tahu tp ia merasa kesal jika ada orang yg genit dengan baekhyun

"yeolli ayo kita ke kamar" ajak baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun

"h-hm iya"

mereka pun meninggalkan minho dengan tangan mengajak bersalaman

tanpa di ketahuin baekhyun chanyeol sedang tersenyum senang

chanyeol merasa senang baekhyun tidak merespon minho  
padahal minho bisa dibilang bunga nya di asrama ini karna dia sangat tampan

"yeolliii aku ingin ice cream" iya itu suara baekhyun

" kau mau rasa apa? biar aku belikan aku juga mau ke kantin" tanya chanyeol

"strawberryyyy " jawab baekhyun antusias

"ok baekk tunggu sini ya"

"aku ikutt saja"

"kau pasti capek kan baek? karma ini hari pertama mu? kau istirahat saja sudah ya"

chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kantin

'chanyeol perhatian sekali aku berasa istri hamil yg sedang mengidam dan chanyeol suaminya' gumam baekhyun dalam hati

saat chanyeol menuju kantin dia bertemu minho , kyuhyun, dan jonghyun

" hei! kau sini" ucap minho menunjuk chanyeol

" ah?aku?" ucap chanyeol dengan tampang bego nya

" iya kau sini!"

"ada apa?"

" nama mu? "

"park chanyeol"  
"hey park chanyeol kau pacar baekhyun?" tanya minho ke chanyeol

"bukan"  
jawab chanyeol

ada perasaan tak rela dia berkata begitu

" ah jadi kau siapanya baekhyn?"

" teman sekamar"

" ah begitu ya sudah sana"

chanyeol pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar baekhyun jg

"baekk ini eskrimnya" ucap baekhyun

" terimakasih yeolli kau baik skali" ucap baekhyun pada chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman nya yg menurut chanyeol sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt manis

"s-saman sama"  
pipi chanyeol memerah dan langsung pergi ke dapur  
ya chanyeol salting

"Ya Tuhan mengapa diaaa lucuuuu sekalii aku bisa gila dia sangat polos apa senyuman ku sangat indah sampai bisa membuat pipi nya memerah?" ucap baekhyun percaya diri

-  
saat jam 5 lewat baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah selesai mandi

"YEOLLLII SINI CEPATTT!" teriak baekhyn

" iya baek?" ucap chanyeol yg langsung lari saat di panggil chanyeol

"liat ini " baekhyun memberikan video porno laki laki dengan perempuan sedang making love

mata chanyeol langsung melotot  
saat video sudah selesai  
chanyeol sudah agak menegang

" bagaimana?" ucap baekhyun

"hm bagaimana apanya baek?"

"ck coba liat yg ini" baekhyun menunjukan video porno gay  
dengan laki laki yg tinggi dan uke yg manis

chanyeol langsung membayangkan jika di video itu dia dan baekhyn

chanyeol langsung menggeleng gelengakan kepalanya

" ada apa yeoll? jadi kau gay atau straight? " heran baekhyun

"baek aku mau tanya"

"tanya apa?"

"saat aku melihat semua video itu malah meneggang baekk  
tapi saat aku melihat mu dada ku bergetar itu tanda nya apa?"

TBC

Makasih ya yg udh mau baca dan ninggalin jejak lufyu :*


	4. Chapter 4

"baek aku mau tanya"

"tanya apa?"

"saat aku melihat semua video itu malah menegang baekk  
tapi saat aku melihat mu dada ku bergetar itu tanda nya apa?"

secepat itu kah pesona ku? AAHHAHAHAHHA

"itu tanda nya kau menyukai ku?" jawab ku cepat

"a-pa? hm baek a-aku mau keluar cari udara segar dulu "

chanyeol langsung lari keluar kamar

dia pasti malu:333

ahh imutnyaaa

aku membereskan buku ku untuk besok sekolah hah  
aku malas sekolah-_-

sudah 10 menit aku menunggu chanyeol tapi tak ada juga batang hidung nya  
aku pun berinisiatif mencarinya keluar

saat aku menuju taman aku melihat chanyeol bersama laki laki mungil dan

OH laki laki mungil itu memegang pipi chanyeol

"YA! BERHENTI!" teriak ku  
aku pun menghampiri mereka

"baekki?" kaget chanyeol  
"DIA SIAPA?!ngapain kau mengelus chanyeol?" ucap ku kesal  
hahahaha aku tak peduli chanyeol sudah menjadi hak milik ku

" mengapa kau marah? suka suka aku ingin mengelusnya! memangnya kau siapa?!"

sialan! aku tak tahu harus jawab apa  
"sudah sudah luhan ini baekhyun teman sekamar ku dan  
baekki ini luhan senior kita" ucap chanyeol

oh namanya luhan  
mukanya cantik lagi!  
sial bagaimana kalo chanyeol suka

sepertinya dia suka dengan chanyeol lagi ck

"ck aku ke kamar duluan"  
aku pun melongos pergi  
dan aku lihat si luhan memeloroti ku sial! .

"AAAA! DIA KAN UDH AKU DULUAN YG PUNYA! CK" teriak ku di kamar hah

chanyeol pun datang

"baekki?" chnyeoll berbicara pada ku  
"apa?" jawab ku ketus  
"kau marah?maafkan aku"  
"ck kau berisik sekali aku mau tidur! " aku pun langsung tidur ke kasur atas

"baekk? knapa kau marah? maafkan aku "  
aku tak menjawab aku tak tau kenapa  
aku memang mempunyai mood swing jadi saat ini mood ku benar benar buruk karna luhan sialan!

sepertinya chanyeol sudah tidur

aku pun langsung lekas tidur

saat pagi  
aku pun langsung bangun dan mandi aku sengaja bangun pagi aku malas menemui chanyeol  
jangan tanya kenapa  
karna aku tak tahu  
mood ku memang tak menentu  
saat aku sudah siap aku pun menuju pintu ingin menuju kelas

"baek? kau sudah siap? ini masih setengah 6 "ucap chanyeol yang baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya

aku tak menjawab  
aku pun membuka pintu

dan masih sepi  
aku takut karna masih gelap  
aku pun bingung kalau aku masuk lagi aku gengsi sekali-

"baekkii "  
itu suara chanyeol

"hm?"  
jawab ku dengan masih tetap membelakangi dia  
"mengapa kita tidak berangkat bersama saja?"

"aku malas "

chanyeol langsung menarik tanganku dan menghadapkan badan ku ke arahnya  
dan jantungku pun tak terkontrol

"baek? kau marah ? maafkan aku" ucap nya menatap mata ku

SIALLL MENGAPA DIA JADI GENTLE BEGINI DAN MUKA BARU BANGUN TIDURNYA SANGAT SEKSI MATI AKU!

"aku tak marah hanya saja mood ku memang tak menentu" jawab ku seadanya

"ya sudah bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke kedai es krim di dekat sekolah ? jika hari jumat kita boleh keluar baek" ucap chanyeol tersenyum

"WAHH!ICE CREAM!:3 AKU MAU YEOLLI tapi...  
hanya kita berdua kan? " ucap ku dengan suara makin lama makin kecil

"te-ntu saja hahaha ya sudah tunggu aku mandi dan kita ke kelas bersama "

" siap!^^"

dan sepertinya mood ku naik lagi  
ahh yeolliii:333

setelah 20 menit menunggu chanyeol pun sudah siap

"baek aku sudah siap ayo ke kelas" ajak chanyeol  
"YEOLLI TUNGGU " potong ku

aku pun menarik chanyeol ke depan kaca dan memakaikan sedikit gell ke rambutnya rambutnya ku buat ke belakang agar memperlihatkan jidatnya dan...

DIA SANGAT TAMPAN  
DAN JIDATNYA SANGAT RAWRRRR

"knapa bengong baekk?" yang chanyeol

"mengapa kau sangat tampan?" jawab ku tanpa sadar

" a-ah terimakasih baekk"  
chanyeol memerah  
lucunyaa:3

"ya sudah ayo ke kelas yeolli" aajak ku

" ayo baekk"  
chanyeol pun berjalan menuju pintu

"CK! KAU TAK MAU MENGGANDENG KU? YA SUDAH!"  
maafkan mood ku yg tak jelas ini

chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan ku dan berjalan

"maafkan aku baekk"

" berhentilah meminta maaf yeoll"

"baekk"

"yapp?"

"apa kau suka bergandengan tangan atau suka bergandengan tangan dengan ku? "  
tanya chanyeol ragu ragu

"coba kau pikirkan apa kau pernah melihat aku bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain selain kau?"  
balas ku bertanya

"tidak baekk"

"nah kau sudah dapat jawabanya yeoll hehehe"  
dan chanyeol memerah lagi aaaaa dia lucu sekali:333

saat mau menuju lorong sekolah ada orang yg menghalangi kami

yap! dia luhan

" astaga apakah kalian mau menyebrang sampai harus bergandengan tangan segala?" ucap luhan dengan sini

sialan!

" hai senior berhentilah iri pada kami  
urusi tangan mu yg penuh dengan sarang laba laba karna tak pernah gandengan ayo yeoll"  
kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas dan saat kami sampai di lorong smua murid melihat ke arah kami  
dan banyak laki laki yg aku yakini u ke melihat ke arah chanyeol  
sialan! pasti karna dia sangat seksi dengan rambut ke atas nya

"ck menyebalkan" umpat ku

"knapa baek?" merespon umpatan ku

" lihat lah banyak yg melihat ke arah mu pasti karna mereka baru sadar kalau kau tampan! ck besok jangan buat rambut mu begitu lagi ! " jawab ku kesal

" tenang saja baek meskipun mereka melihat ke arah ku tapi mataku  
hanya melihat mu saja kok "jawab chanyeol dengan pipi merah dan melepaskan gandengan dan langsung menuju kelas

AIGOOO LUCU NYA:33  
DAN DADAKU BERGETAR HEBAT :3  
DARI MANA DIA BELAJAR KATA KATA ROMANTIS ITU:3

TBC

tolong tinggalkan jejak ya:((((

kayaknya di ffn sidersnya banyak :(((

ini garing ya ff nya?


	5. Chapter 5

" lihat lah banyak yg melihat ke arah mu pasti karna mereka baru sadar kalau kau tampan! ck besok jangan buat rambut mu begitu lagi ! " jawab ku kesal

" tenang saja baek meskipun mereka melihat ke arah ku tapi mataku  
hanya melihat mu saja kok "jawab chanyeol dengan pipi merah dan melepaskan gandengan dan langsung menuju kelas dengn pipi merah hahhaha

"Yeolli tunggu"

aku pun langsung ke kelas

saat di kelas smua mata melihat chanyeol takjub

SIALAN! AKU TAK MAU PUNYA SAINGAN!

DIA MILIKUU!

"baekk mengapa kau berdiri di sana cepat duduk! " ucap pak siwon

kapan dia datang ?

aku pun langsung duduk di sebelah chanyeol.

"yeollii aku tak mood belajar" rengek ku

" ya sudah baekk kau tidur saja nanti aku catatkan catatan mu"  
jawab chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman

"AIGOO YEOLLI MENGAPA KAU BAIK SEKALIIII "

OMG! APA AKU BERTERIAK? astaga aku bermaksud mengucapkan nya dalam hati

" BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERISIK! KELUAR SANA KAU MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KELAS " teriak pa siwon

aku langsung ke luar kelas  
dan aku langsung menangis  
aku tak bisa di bentak.

orang tua ku saja tak pernah membentak ku mengapa siwon sialan itu berani sekali!

drttttt drttt  
handphone ku bergetar

from; yeolli  
baekk ada dimana? aku akan menyusul mu

to: yeolli  
tak perlu yeolli aku tak apa apa kau di kelas saja nanti di marahin siwon lagi ehhehee

"baekk jangan menangis"

"YEOLLI?!"

"knapa? "  
ucapnya polos

" sana ke kelas bodoh nanti kau kena marah" marah ku

"baekki mau es krim? "

aduh mengapa dia malah menawari ku eskrim-_-

" tidak . kekelas sana!" ketusku

" hari ini kita bolos saja yuk " ucap chanyeol sambil memegang tangan ku

" hah? apa kau sering bolos? " kaget ku  
jujur saja waktu di sekolah ku yg lama aku dan teman ku tiap hari setidaknya membolos satu pelaajaran jadi bolos adalah hal wajar untuk ku tapi untuk chanyeol? apa mungkin dia sering bolos

" tidak pernah sih baekk tp aku juga lagi malas belajar  
ayoo kita bolos lewat pintu belakang"

chanyeol langsung menarik ku ke pintu belakang  
aku tau dia hanya ingin menghiburku bukan ingin bolos

" yeolli bagaimana kau tau cara untuk bolos?"

" kai mengajari ku baekk hehehe kau duluan naik tangga biar aku angkat"

" tak usah aku sudah hatam masalah manjat memanjat " sombong ku

kami pun akhirnya berhasil manja

" baekk bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai eskrim yg tadi aku janjikan aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini" ucap chanyeol dnegan senyuman idiotnya

"kau selalu mentraktir ku yeolli aku juga punya uang tenang saja" ucap ku sedikit tersinggung

" ya sudah pokoknya tiap kau jalan bersama ku harus aku yg bayar"

"mengapa begitu?"

"soalnya kata kris begitu kalau jalan bersama perempuan harus laki laki yg bayar"

" Aku laki laki bodoh! "

"oiya tapi tetap saja harus aku yg bayar"

" yeolli kau menganggap ku pasangan? " goda ku

chanyeol pun memerah lagi hahahah

dan akhirnya aku dan yeolli sampai ke kedai es krim  
"mbakkk saya mau ice cream stoberi tumpuk 3" ucap ku semangat

" saya yg pisang satu mba" ucap chanyeol

setelah pelayan itu pergi chanyeol tiba tiba memegang pipi ku

" baekki tadi menangis?"  
"tidak"  
"jujur saja baek mata mu tak bisa berbohong"  
" hiks hiks aku jadi ingat saat pak siwon membentak ku lagi kan! hiks hiks" aku mengingat saat aku di bentak pak siwon dan itu membuat ku ingin menangis dan chanyeol langsung memeluk ku  
"jangan menangis baekk"  
"aku tidak suka di bentak yeolli hiks hiks"  
"hmm nanti aku balas pak siwon"  
"hah? maksud mu?"  
"nanti aku balas pak siwon karna sudah berani membuat mu menangis " jawab chanyeol dengan muka polos nya

AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI  
langsung ku cium pipi chanyeol

" terimakasih yeolli kau benar benar moodbooster ku"  
aku pun langsung memeluknya erat aku bisa mendengar bunyi jantungnya yg sangat tak beraturan lucunya:33

"i- iya baek" jawab nya gugup

dan akhirnya pesanan kami datang aku lansung melepas pelukan ku dan memakan ice cream dengan lahap

"yeolli" panggil ku

" iya baek?" ucapnya memberhentikan acar memakan ice cream nya

"menurut mu lebih tampan aku atau luhan?" tanya ku ragu

" kalian tak ada yg tampan kalian cantik baek eehehe"

" ck. kau pasti suka pada luhan"  
aku pun langsung memakan rakus ice cream ku

" tidak baekk aku tak suka padanya"

" pilih aku atau luhan?"  
aku tau ini pertanyaan yg menjijikan tapi aku benar benar penasaran

"k-au tentu saja" jawabnya sambil menunduk mukanya memerahh:3

"Kau memerah yeolli hihihi yeoll karna kita sudah bolos bagaimana kalo kita sekalian ke mall saja?" usul ku

"boleh ayoo"

kami pun pergi ke mall dan saat kami menunggu buss ada mobil yg berhenti di depan kami dan percayalah mobil itu keren sekali!

"chan chan! sedang apa kau? tidak sekolah?" ucap orang yg ada di dalan mobil itu

astagaaaa tampan sekali

"a-aku sedang bolos kak" ucap chanyeol takut takut

"KAU BOLOS?! baguslah jangan terlalu alim itu menjijikan .dan kau mau kmana?" tanya orangg yg mirip bule itu

" ke mall "

" bersama pacarmu? "

"pacar?" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah bertanya tanya

"iya laki laki manis yg ada di sebelahmu"

" aaa dia teman sekamar ku kak aku-"

" ya sudah cepat naik biar aku antar kalian"

aku dan chanyeol pun masuk ke mobil itu

"yeolli dia siapa mu?"

belum sempat chanyeol jawab laki laki itu menyela

"haiii aku kris kakaknya si chanyeoll salam kenal"

"salam kenal juga hehehe"

dari tadi chanyeol mukanya hanya di tekuk

sesampai mall pun kami turun

'terimakasih tumpanganya kak " ucap ku

"sama sama hati hati ya" jawabnya lalu pergi

"yeolli kakakmu tampan sekali dan aigoo pasti kau dari keluarga kaya raya!" ucap ku antusias

"ya smua orang bilang kakak ku tampan " jawabnya murung

"yeolli jangan sedih tp bagi ku yeolli paling tampan!:3 "

"benarkah?" jawabnya sumringah

" iyaaa yeolli hihihi"  
kami pun memasuki mall tersebut dan siall banyak sekali yg curi padang ke arah chanyeol  
aku pun langsung menggandeng tangan chanyeol  
" eh?"

" ck aku kesal banyak yg melihat genit ke arah mu"

"hahahaha tenang saja bae-"

" yeolli kita foto box yuk!"

"a? boleh "

aku pun langsung masuk tempat foto box bersama chanyeol

gaya pertama: senyum kayak mau buat ktp

gaya kedua: ok aku memberanikan diri memeluk chanyeol dan senyum

gaya 3: chanyeol merangkul ku ahahahhaha

gaya 4: gaya gaya gila

dan masih banyak lagi

setelah foto tercetak aku dan chanyeol langsung tertawa melihat keanehan kami  
"baekki aku mau memfotonya"

"ok "

chanyeol pun memfoto hasil cetakan foto kami

"yeolli ini sudah jam pulang kan?"

"iya baekk kau mau pulang?"

"hmm aku rasa aku tak enak badan yeolli"

chanyeol memegang dahi ku

"kau hangat ayo kita pulang"

aku dan chanyeol pun ke halte buss saat buss sampai kami langsung menaikinya

"yeolli"

"hm? "

"ayahmu kerja apa?"

"dia ceo baek"

"ASTAGA!"

gila gila gila ayah chanyeol ceo dari gaya kakaknya aku tau kalo dia pasti orang kaya tapi chanyeol gayanya sederhana sekali

"hahaha knapa baekki?"

"tidak hehehe"

setelah turun buss aku dan chanyeol langsung memanjat tembok

kami pun sudah sampai ke asrama

"baekk aku mandi dulu" ucap chanyeol

"ok"

aku pun memutuskan untuk menonton tv  
dan kepalaku malah sakit

"yeolli! aku mau ke uks ya minta obat " teriak ku agar chanyeol dengar

"tunggu aku baekk aku akan mengantar mu"

"tak usah yeolli aku sendiri saja "

aku pun memutuskan untuk ke uks minta obat

saat di uks aku bertemu minho

"baekhyun? kau kenapa sakit?" ucapnya sambil memegang dahi ku

"iya. tak usah pegang pegang." ketusku  
"galak sekali sih si manis " ucap jonghyun sambil mendorong ke minho dan minho langsung menangkap ku

"baek?"

itu suara CHANYEOL!  
buru buru aku melepas pelukan minho

chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan aku

*chanyeol pov*

saat aku selesai mandi aku berinisiatif menyusul baekhyun ke uks  
saat sampai uks aku melihat baekhyun dan minho berpelukan dan sepertinya berciuman!

"baek?" ucap ku

baekhyhn langsung melepas pelukanya  
rasanya sakit aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ya

tbc:3

makasih yg udh meninggalkan jejak luv u


	6. Chapter 6

my innocent boyfriend

aku pun langsung berlari menuju teras tak terasa air mata ku terjatuh

ini sakit sekali  
aku pun menuju kamar aku merasa pusing di kepala ku dan memutuskan untuk istirahat  
saat aku sampai kamar aku melihat hp baekhyun tergeletak di kasurnya  
karna penasaran aku membukanya

line  
by: yesung

ya! belikan aku pulsa!

karna aku penasaran aku pun mengscroll up chat baekhyun dengan yesung

line  
yesung: ya! bagaimana asrama mu?  
baekhyun; aku sekamar dengan cowok yg seperti autis!  
ini menjengkelkan!

yesung: Haah? bhakakakak mampus kau

baekhyun; tapi...  
dia sangat polos dan imut aku jd penasaran hahaha

yesung; mau kau jadikan saasaran mu? dasar jalang kau byunbaek! kwkwkwk

aku tak kuat membacanya lagi  
jadi selama ini aku di permainkan?  
baekhyun dekat dengan ku karna dia penasaran?  
dan ingin mencampakkan ku?  
mengapa dia tega sekali

aku memutuskan menucuci muka dan istirahat

saat aku aku ingin tidur ada suara pintu terbuka  
ya.  
pasti baekhyun

"c-chanyeol"ucapnya sambil menutup pintu?  
"kau sudah tidur? ini masih jam 9" ucapnya mendekat ke ranjangku  
" chanyeol kau salah paham" dia mulai menyentuh pundaku

"baek bisakah kita pura pura tidak kenal dari sekarang?" jawabku sambil menatapnya dari mukanya terlihat dia habis menangis

"HA?chanyeol! tidak kau berlebihan?! ini salah paham aku di dorong oleh jonghyun dan minho menangkapku hanya karna itu kau tak-" belum sempat baekhyun bicara aku memotongnya

" KAU MEMAINKAN PERASAANKU? PUAS MEMBUAT LAKI LAKI YG SEPERTI AUTIS YG MENJENGKELKAN INI MENYUKAI MU DAN KAPAN RENCANA MU MEMBUANG KU?" aku lepas kendali aku menangis sambil berteriak

"chan...  
apa yg kau bicarakan?" ucap baekhyun takut takut

" apa rasa penasaran dengan laki laki autis ini sudah terpuaskan?"

" yeoli! dengar aku"

" sudah baek tidak usah di bahas lagi slamat malam" baekhyun menarik tangan ku dan mengarahkan muka ku kepadanya

" BENAR YEOL! BENAR AKU PENASARAN DENGAN MU! BENAR KAU SEPERTI LAKI LAKI AUTIS tapi sekarang aku menyukai mu yeol!mau gila rasanya!  
aku benar benar menyukai mu memang awal nya aku hanya penasaran tapi lama kelamaan aku hiks hiks hiks" baekhhyun menangis deras

"berhenti lah berbohong baekk aku sudah cukup sakit" ucap ku acuh tak acuh

baekhyun menarik tanganku dan mengarahkan ke arah dadanya  
dadanya bergetar hebat

"kau merasakannya?ini karna kau yeoll apa aku masih terlihat berbohong? " ucapnya dengan air mata yg berlinang

"baekk jangan menangis" aku pun menghapus air matanya

"ku mohon yeoll jangan membenci ku hiks hiks"

"aku tak pernah membenci mu baekk aku hanya kecewa"

"yeoll dengar aku memang jahat dulu ingin mencapakan mu tapi sekarang perasaan ku sudah berubah yeoll aku benar benar menyukai mu"

aku pun memeluknya erat dan dia membalas nya  
baekhyun menangis didada ku

"chanyeol " ucapnya sambil menatapku

"apa nama panggilan ku sudah kau ganti baek?"

" aahhh iya yeolli! "

"knapa baekki?"

'"saranghae"

"a-ah na"  
aku tak sanggup menjawab aku gugup dan senang

" ya ! jawab bodoh" ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
knapa bibirnya menggoda pink skali.  
aku pun medekat dan menyatukan bibir kami  
astaga lembut sekali  
baekhyun memperdalam ciuman kami sambil memelukku erat  
karna kehabisan napas aku pun melepaskan ciuman

"yeolli! sekarang kita berpacaran kan?"

"hm iya jika kau mau " ucap ku malu malu

" ya! knapa kau imut sekali " baekhyun dengan gemas menciumi pipi ku

" hoammm" baekhyun menguap

"kau mengantuk? tidurlah"

" tidur sambil peluk aku tapi'

"a-ah boleh"  
baekhyun langsung memeluk ku

dia pun menatapku  
"yeolli mulai sekarang jangan dekat dengan luhan lagi! dan yg lain hm?:( aku tak suka "ucapnya sambil memandang ku percaya lah itu imut sekaliii

" kau jg suka dekat dengan minho  
hah jika saingan ku dia aku kalah telak baek" ucapku lesu

"aku tak suka yeolli! dia yg mendekati ku:( kalah?! tidaklah menurut ku kau slalu menang tauu" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi ku

"yeolli..."

"iya baekki"

"apakah aku pacar pertama mu?"

" iya baek hahaha  
aku yg keberapa baekk?"

"aku lupa jumlah mantanku..."

""

"tapi kau yg terakhir yeolli"  
ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukan

"ya sudah baekk tidurlah besok kau harus sekolah"

" siappp baby good night"

kami pun tertidur sambil berpelukan

tbc

makasih bgt yg udh mau nunggu:(  
dan ga jadi sider ya:(


End file.
